


The Sixth Blight- Chapter One- The Enchanter

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.Other parts in the series happen at the same time as some of the chapters, so if something seems to missing, its likely cause there is a piece of the story not posted yet. Just please be patient with me.





	The Sixth Blight- Chapter One- The Enchanter

"No real training these days, just books and a little spell casting. And then its just send the helpless mage away to die!" Grey hair swirled around the robed woman as she paced in her tower.

"And now there are apostates wandering the halls, my halls. No, I wont allow it! Training, proper education is key to defeating demons, to harnessing the power within. And by the Maker, I will see them taught!"

Maeve leaned out her window and shouted, "ALL MAGES, WARDENS OR NOT, COME AND SEE ME SO THAT YOU DONT GET POSSESSED BY DEMONS OR MURDERED IN YOUR SLEEP BY A CRAZED TEMPLAR FOR SIMPLY HAVING MAGIC!!

Satisfied enough people heard her, Maeve stepped back from the window, glaring daggers at the meek servant they had assigned to her. To "ensure she was safe at all times", she scoffed at the timid creature. "Oh fine! Go and post something in the mess hall or something. Make sure to bring me back soup. NO MEAT! I hate meat!"

The girl scurried off, leaving the Enchanter to her thoughts.

***

Outside of the garden, another Warden was frantically placing some paper on a wall, quietly casting an enchantment to hold it in place before scurrying off with a stack of papers.

Looking closer at the poster, Katari saw that it was a notice from Maeve, the scary sorceress who lives in the tower, telling mages to see her to learn.

He glanced at his shoulder. Helena had helped it, undoubtedly. The magic she used could soothe the pain. She was admirable for using her abilities to help others.

Thats what I want to do.

He stared at the entrance to the garden just in time to see Harris and Gisele walking towards the exit — and holding hands. The mix of ‘not wanting to ruin the moment’ and ‘Desire to help others’ drove Katari to change direction towards the tower.

At the door, Daisy was standing guard. The two had spoken a few times, though Katari had never really been close with her.

“Hello...I uh...saw the notice. I’m here to learn. Magic. From Maeve.”

The small girl's eyebrows shot up, "Well, its about time. She'll be thrilled." Daisy led Katari up the spiral stairs, stopping in front of her door. "Just, uh, dont stand close to the windows, or let her put a collar on you."

She rapped on the door before opening it, "Mistress? Katari Sle-Ahon to see you for instruction." Daisy touched his shoulder, sorrowing in her eyes. "Good luck."

The small girl vanished without a sound, the lingering smell of lyrium dust hovering in the air.

The Qunari lad was tall, standing half a head taller than she did. She faced the boy, forcing him to cower just enough, a fierce grin twisting her mouth. "So you finally left the teet of the Wardens to see me? After all this time."

Maeve paced the room, studying him. "What is motivating you now, after all this time? What is driving you to learn to control the storm inside?" Her grin turned feral at his reaction. "Oh, yes, I have seen you in action, heard the stories."

"You're afraid of what is inside of you. You think its a curse. Well, tell me little boy, is this," She snapped her fingers, a ring of fire encircling them, snapping them again turned the ring to ice. Another snap and it was a ring of lightning and earth. "A curse to you?"

Maeve waved her hand, the spell scattering into glowing butterflies, spiralling in the air. "I'll not have Chantry rhetoric or Qunari shame invade my space."

She grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling Katari close until their noses touched, her glittering green eyes boring into his. "Understood?"

The amazing display put Katari on edge. Though he knew it was harmless, the enthralling performance of colours and energy had put him on edge.

This was the type of control he wanted.

This was why mages are feared.

As she advanced towards him, he wanted to back away — to make himself as small as possible so that she could not see. But the enchantress continued forward, driving terror and respect into the lumbering Qunari.

It was as though he had entered the lair of a predator that now toyed with her prey. Her nose pressed against his gave him the distance to see her wrinkles that came of years upon years of experience. And now, the ancient predator expected an answer from him.

“Yes,” he replied meekly, to afraid to answer any different. “I wish the power to help others in the most direct way. To mend open wounds and repair broken bones. To ease any pain that comes to those around me. The same sort that the healers use to help with my arm. I need to ensure it cannot happen to others —or the ability to comfort them if it does. Please...teach me.”

He wasn’t sure what she wanted next. His instincts screamed bow but his mind yelled stand. The two stood in a face-off for what seemed like years as the Qunari awaited her response.

She stared into his eyes past the point of comfort for the Qunari before springing backwards, chuckling low in her throat. "Oh, the big scary Ox-Boy wants to become a Healer! Priceless!"

"First! Control of what is already inside of you boy. And to do that you must learn focus!" Maeve threw some cushions on the floor, motioning for him to sit. "You enter the Fade when you sleep, it is a fact for all beings who can touch magic. When you are in the Fade, spirits can either come to you, or ignore you. It all depends on your motivations and desires. If you seek a demon, than you shall find a demon."

She watched Katari carefully, "Am I making sense boy?"

His mind immediately jumped to his dream a few nights before. ‘Hope.’ This must have been one such spirit.

“Spirits. Demons. Right. These...spirits. They reach out to you. Are they dangerous?”

He sat on the cushion, crossing his legs as he spoke to the mage.

It seems there is a lot to learn.

Maeve sat across from him, rolling her eyes. "Only if one is stupid and makes bad decisions."

She dug into a hidden pocket pulling out a small vial of a green-blue liquid. "How much do you trust me boy?" Maeve stopped to ponder for a moment, "Actually, dont answer that. Drink this."

She uncorked the bottle, tipping half the contents down her throat before passing it Katari smiling devilishly. "Take my hand, and dont let go!"

Right. Don’t be stupid. Easy

Wordlessly, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around the cold glass of the vial. He gently rolled the liquid, which illuminated in bright, vibrant tones.

He opened his mouth, and quickly swallowed the lyrium. It tasted bitter in his mouth— almost metallic.

He grabbed hold of Maeve’s wrinkled hands as the effects washed over him.

As always, the Fade reflected the landscape of the waking world and the person within it. Maeve studied Katari as the Fade reflected him, seeing swirls of power and emotion, and something, ah yes, there it is.

"Come on out little wisp," Maeve lowered her voice, almost like she was speaking to a child. "Come and say hello."

The vaguely human-shaped wisp flitted closer to Maeve, clearly trying to protect Katari. "And by what name do I call you little one?"

"Hope" was the whispered reply.

Maeve pursed her lips together in thought. "Hope. Very good then." Her hands glowed faintly and Hope flared brightly in response. "Shh dear one, I need you to hold off for just a moment, I need to asses the boy's actual strength, not just what you are holding back."

The spirit faded back, swirling around Katari as it loosened its hold on his magic. Light filled the Fade-Tower, blazing bright and clear.

"Ok, thats enough, thank you Hope. You may resume protecting him." Maeve tapped her chin. "This little wisp has been guarding you for a long time, and yet, your earthly desires have not twisted it from its purpose. That tells me a lot about you."

Hope circled around Katari and the light faded a bit as it seemed to bounce happily near him. "But, the spirit can not become a crutch, now that you are aware of its presence, it is time to learn to control your mage on your own."

Calling up a lantern, Maeve held it out to Katari. "Think of this as the representation of your magic, and of your control. You want to have a steady light inside at all times, and to, at a moment's notice, either turn off the light entirely, direct it with pinpoint accuracy, or unleash your full might."

"I want you to light the lantern, Hope will not aid you in this."

It was not confirmed for him; Hope was a spirit. The same one he had met earlier. In truth, it was relieving to know that it was benevolent.

He felt the spirit leave him, then it’s presence return as Maeve spoke to it. Her voice echoed as though it was being shouted from miles away despite being right beside him. She held up a lantern as Katari strained to hear the words.

”Light it.” The words pulsed from all around him as a wisp that bounced around him dissipated ever so slightly.

Being in the fade felt different than before. The essence of magic flowed all around him, and as the spirit loosened its hold on him it felt as though he would be flooded a million times over. He closed his eyes, trying not to drown in the torrent of energy. He thought back to Sares, his words hanging in his head: Just relax. Breathe

He took deep breaths and felt the energies around him calm. Raising his hand, he tried to direct them into the lantern. He pictured it igniting, filling the fade with the light of a thousand suns.

A small spark gave way to another, and soon the lantern was filled with a luminescent bright white light. It was blinding, and he had to raise his hands to his eyes. As soon as it was lit, he felt the fade calm. Confidence filled him.

He had survived.

The lantern shattered just as Katari seemed to relax. Maeve shrugged, summoning another one. "Just because you think you have it, doesnt mean you can let go. Watch me."

The lantern began to glow faintly, slowly trickling with power, until it reached a stable but bright light. "Once the light or power is stable, you can manipulate it however you want." Her eyes narrowed, and the color changed from white to blue then to green, slowly shifting in color until Maeve had gone through the whole spectrum.

"I can even tighten my control to a pinpoint." The light narrowed, becoming a single beam shining on the ground. "That tiny amount of power can become destructive," The spot began to smoke. "Or helpful." The ground shimmered and the small scorch mark faded.

She held out the now dark lantern. "Now try again."

Any disheartening he had felt as the lantern shattered quickly passed. This time, he would be prepared.

The spirit left him once again, but he would not be overrun by the onslaught. Steeling his mind, he directed the energy into the lantern, acting as a conduit for the fade.

Again, light slowly built. Katari was more cautious this time however. As it became as bright as a candle, he stopped forcing energy into it.

Now to change the appearance.

He focused. This was wholly different from creating. He pictured the light going from white to green, white to red, white to orange...and nothing. Not dismayed, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everything around him felt fuzzy. As though the whole world was coated with a layer of carpet.

Trying once more, he pulled at the strings of the light. One by one, he changed them until he was certain the light was different. Opening his eyes, he saw a beautiful piercing blue colour he had seen before in Andie’s eyes. Astonished, yet proud, he maintained focus, shifting the colour several more times.

The heat of the lantern pulsed out in waves, washing over the pair. Concentrating, Katari attempted to change another property of the light. The warm air shifted, slowly settling around them. Cold began to emanate from the lantern, as though a night wind had found its way inside.

He stared at Maeve. Was this what she had wanted?

"You are trying to do too much at once. Though, that was an interesting shade of blue you conjured." The lantern dissolved in a puff of smoke. "Yes, I agree little wisp. He needs a better focus."

Waving her hand, Maeve created a standing mirror in front of Katari. "This mirror will give you a visual representation of your magic. The goal here is to tighten so that it is barely visible. Coil it tight inside you.

She stuck her arm between him and mirror, showing a faint orange glow surrounding her skin. Slowly the glow changed shape, flickering like flames briefly before returning to a flat shape.

"Try it."

Too much. Focus.

He gazed into the mirror, seeing his reflection staring back at him. The fade felt strong around him, almost as though it would crush him. Give into a little of that and...

The same orange glow that had surrounded Maeve now surrounded Katari. The raw magic of the fade surrounded him on all sides, and it felt as though he were in a box. He didn’t want to be crushed and resisted against it. For so long, he resisted. It felt like a stone under a mountain, slowly being crushed by the weight of the earth above it.

But the only way to get smaller was to relent to this force. He gave way ever so slightly, allowing himself to be compacted at a snail’s pace. In the mirrors reflection, he saw himself shrink down. Smaller and smaller. Until he was the size of a small rodent.

He was unsure if Maeve wanted him to go further. Not wanting to push anything, he stopped there, holding his reflection at a small size.

She looked at the mirror, then at Katari, then back at the mirror. "Are you a rat? Are you that small in real life? No!" She flicked him between the eyes brusquely.

Maeve pushed him out of the way, "Watch carefully." She let go of her hold on her magic, tendrils swirling and spinning free, engulfing the reflection in the mirror. "Focus on a single body part, and pull until its against your skin, like a sock." The tendrils dancing around her arm snapped flat against her skin, and she repeated the process until she was again surrounded in a faint orange glow.

"Try again." She stepped away, directing her attention at the spirit. "No! You dont get to aid him! He is a big boy and must learn to harness this himself. If you aid him much longer, the risk to you both is too high." Maeve growled low, "I didnt say leave the boy, but stop holding his magic for him. He can do this."

 ‘The risk to you both?’

He focused, straining to hear Maeve’s every word. She seemed to be letting go, whereas he had been holding back.

Now, he resisted fully, expelling any energy he had built up. In the mirror, the orange glow became wild. It was as though a wildfire had started on the other side.

Too Far.

The next step was to refocus that energy. He pulled back in, and felt a delicate equilibrium build between the fade and himself. Too far in either direction would cause the whole thing to collapse.

He focused on his stump. Feeling the fade around it. It was warm and comforting, like a mother’s embrace. He held on to that feeling, and slowly began to tug at it. Gently, at first. He spread the sensation around his entire body and saw the orange glow envelope his reflection in the mirror. He was encircled by the orange glow as he held it taut.

“Like that?”

Maeve clapped her hands, "Very nice, its still a bit shaky, but practice will make it easier. Hold on to the feeling of equilibrium. Its different for everyone, no you dont need to tell me. Just keep it firm in your mind."

The mirror burst into a shower of light, leaving them haloed briefly in pale shimmers of color. "No Hope, dont go back to holding his reigns. He doesnt need that kind of help anymore, do you boy?"

Maeve fixed him with a look, daring him to challenge her. "He is on his way to becoming a proper mage. And proper mages need to do more than play in the Fade."

She stalked over to him, slapping him soundly on the cheek. "WAKE UP!"

And the world went white.

He sat up with a jolt, the stinging pain on his cheek still fresh. Glancing over at Maeve, now soundly awake, he was confused.

“What in Andraste’s name was that?”

He glanced at his hand. Everything around him felt...new. Different. The fade felt more present than it had for the longest time. And yet it wasn’t as ominous.

“I...does every mage do that?”

She threw back her head and laughed, it was coarse and sharp. "That my dear boy was being awake in the Fade. I am no somniari, but, a little bit of alchemy can go a long way."

Maeve stood, holding her hand out for Katari to help him to his feet. "No, not every mage can do that. I am a very good mage though."

She stalked over to the walls of books, fingers dancing over the spines, "Now that you have a measure of control, you need to learn theory, Greasy Man-Hands Beast Mage downstairs," Maeve waved at the door angrily. "Can probably teach you that. In the meantime, though, you want to study Healing. You will study Healing."

She plucked several books off the shelves, quickly opening each one, nodding her head and making a small stack. One book she picked up, flicked open, scowled at and tossed over her shoulder out the window. "Not that one. Although. Hmm."

As she opened her mouth to shout for her, Daisy materialized. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Oh good, you were nearby." Maeve patted the girl's head. "Did the First do the stupid thing I said he was going to do?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes he did Ma'am. She has the key."

Maeve's green eyes rolled so far back into her head only white showed, "stupid, foolish man. Well then, that makes this easier, or harder. Not sure which. Boy, you will read these books. And I do not mean read once and then forget them, if I ask you what diagram is on page 394 of the Compendium of Diseases, I expect you to tell me in graphic detail."

"As for magical application of this knowledge, well, go see the pretty librarian you are pining for. Ask her to show you the Prisoner. Tell her Maeve sent you. Wait! No," She shook her head. "Tell her the First sent you, to aid her, or whatever lie you want to come up with. Just, speak to the being in the dungeon."

“Pining over? I...you’re mistaken. It’s not Warden-ly to have attachments like that.”

How does she know?

He took the large pile of books, several of which were filled with dust. Carrying them was a struggle, but he managed to maneuver them in such a way that he could tuck them under his arm.

“Ummm. Doors. Daisy, would you mind...”

The door was open before he could finish his sentence. He was unsure what Daisy was exactly. A spirit made real? The apparition was intriguing to be sure, though obviously not dangerous given Maeve’s trust.

The books made him think of Andie. Undoubtedly, she could help him study. And Maeve also wanted him to meet some sort of prisoner? How could a prisoner help him?

Regardless, he left the tower promptly. He remembered the flower from the garden that he aimed to bring for Andie. These books would make that difficult...

I’ll drop them off at my room first, then meet Andie.


End file.
